


white roses

by Celstese



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: DCMK Secret Santa, DCMK Secret Santa 2019, F/M, Family, Gen, IKEA, Time Travel, digitallyfanged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celstese/pseuds/Celstese
Summary: A series of short works that take place in the same universe surrounding toichi and chikage.
Relationships: Kudou Yuusaku & Kuroba Chikage, Kudou Yuusaku & Kuroba Touichi, Kuroba Chikage & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Chikage/Kuroba Touichi
Kudos: 8





	1. How beautiful it is to do nothing, and then rest afterward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digitallyfanged](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=digitallyfanged).



Having closed her sliding glass door on the balcony Chikage let out a sigh of relief. Tonight had been particularly hard for she had some close calls. She almost got caught once as she went through the motions. It was rewarding work but it had started to weigh down on her. She felt she couldn't take a break yet sadly. She still had things to target. Retirement felt like a pipe dream to her but that's what she wanted some day. Money was never the problem. She was left plenty as an heiress. Stepping towards her massive closet doors she stopped for a quick second before starting again. The curtains behind her couldn't have moved. She was just sleep deprived right ? She wasn't one to believe in ghosts and she didn't want to be proven wrong here of all places.  
As she fell asleep in bed of exhaustion those doubts had long left her mind. She slept long dreaming she was young again and playing cluedo with her younger brother. It wasn't that long ago but she didn't feel that young even though she still knew she was. Graduating early had some part in that feeling. Academia while she found interesting at one point now bored her gravely.  
Opening her eyes all she could see was the lone picture frame on her side dresser that only had a brown lamp and a somber picture of her, her younger brother and their parents . It was the only one she still had of them together. The gas fire took away the rest a few years ago . At least thats what the report said. She never fully believed that. If she had she wouldn't be herself. She got out of bed slowly cracking her tired knuckles after she did . It didn't take too long to get the bedsheets nice and neat as she left it when she arrived. Opening the bedside drawer she grabbed her stuff and started to pack. That didn't take too long to do. She got in front of the wooden walk in closet to grab the rest of her stuff and ripping it open stopped in her tracks. There was a tiny child sleeping in her closet on the floor . They were wearing white footie pajamas.  
The child still down on the floor yawned and looked up eyes wide open .  
"your not ka san . " they said extremely confused.   
Kneeling down to there height she asked calmly, "How did you get in my house young man?"  
They looked confused sitting up now "I was at home when I went to bed."  
She thought to herself that while this wasn't normal at least they spoke Japanese   
"what's the last day you remember?"  
"January 17th 2006 . I'm three."  
She was dumbfounded but she wasn't surprised. Shed heard of odder things but she didn't know how she could fix this .She'd have to break it quickly then she concluded .  
"Young man it's June 21st 1987."  
" How?" he looked confused   
" I don't know how you came here but i help you get home.What are your parents names ?"  
"Tou San and ka San .my name is kaito."  
"I meant what your parents friends call them"  
This just seemed to confuse him so she stopped.  
He motioned to pick him and as she did he shimmered out of existence.  
Blinking and rubbing her eyes nothing changed. It wasn't a dream and she was scared for him. Now she had someone to look out for assuming they hadn't just gone back to where they came. If they were stuck she'd just adopt them. A kid from a different era would need someone familiar even if that person looked familiar.


	2. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musings of a mind

When she first heard his name she realized something. That boy she met along time ago was her son. She didn't know how but this magician looked just like kaito that boy she was never able to find. They had the same curl to their hair with the same hair color , skin tone and the same dimples. As she fell with him kissing him on the motorbike she understood how she could fall in love with this man. It felt electric and she felt like she could retrie for that boy. She couldn't see herself doing this while pregnant. She only did this out of necessity. She wouldn't have to make up an excuse to tell her brother at the very least. He had long ago right before his first work got published confronted her about what she was doing. His eyes made her feel guilty and she told him that day. She sometimes felt Yusaku was overprotective of her.


	3. remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toichis thoughts

She felt familiar to him. He knew that he had never met her before today as they cascaded to the ground stuck together by fate.but he as the wrappings fell off her face was hit with an even greater feeling of agape .Everything she said he didn't ignore. She was captivating. Sure that feeling was still there. He didn't even know her name when he asked.   
Later on he found out they had met once before when going through old photos when she was pregnant with there son . In a photo from preschool they stood next to each other clad in bucket hats . He never did tell her what he found while she was awake but he thought she was. He didn't know until later on while talking to her brother he learned he once woke up in the middle of the night to find her drinking water and not remembering that the next morning. He would only rarely find her sleepwalking expect when he came home late.He only did believe that when he found her eating an orange whole and falling to sleep on the couch. He was scared she could choke but that didn't happen. He was scared he come home and find her close to death or worse. He was thankful they had just moved next to his friends when she got pregnant. He felt he could trust ginzo and his wife if something ever happened to him. They were good people and as a bonus kaito would have a friend to play with close by. They didn't know yet if it was a boy or a girl but his friends didn't care either way.


	4. New life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chikage comes home and is met with a surprise

All his eye could see where rows and rows full of brown packaging holding furniture .It was overwhelming to him but he kept it in.he knew what aisle it was in he'd just have to find it and get out fast .he couldn't understand why as he got meatballs to eat no one batted an eye. He was in the full suit . When he found the right aisle he let out a sigh of relief. The easy part was done. Now he just had to get it home without getting caught.  
Kuroba Toichi was a Uther dork. Sure he had a good poker face but that didn't say anything about him other than he was good at his job. That's why when chikage wasn't surprised when she found him panicking in the living room .What he was doing baffled her .  
"When did you find the time to go to IKEA ?"  
Toichi gulped then said nervously "last night.”  
She almost asked a question but then it hit her . “Was it beforehand?”   
“ No.”   
She laughed so much she cried . “ You where in the full suit and nobody cared. That's just fantastic . at least you got something useful even if I wanted to pick the crib myself ”   
“We can always paint the room still.” He said sheepishly.  
“Ok.” She looked at him blushing her ears red.


	5. mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chikage is not amused

He plopped down in bed next to me and laughed profusely . It sounded off to my ears so I turned to stare. He was covered head to toe in a substance that looked like mucus. I was horrified and any explanations could wait “ Dear take a shower now or your sleeping on the couch for a week” He stopped laughing all of a sudden. looking terrified he got out of our bed and I soon heard running water.i sunk into our mattress and smiled. Toichi may not always think things through but there was a good reason I married him.he's a fool but he's loyal to a fault and I love him.


	6. here and now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In times of trouble Kaito could count on his mom.

A loud scream came from inside the house.i jumped out of bed in my pajamas and went to the hall.i looked down the staircase and sighed.it was my four year old son and he was cradling his foot bawling.i walked slowly in case something was wrong with the stairs and sat down on the floor. I started to speak slowly saying “ Kaito can you show me or tell me what's wrong?” He looked at me and nodded. “ I think my toe broke kasan.Its being weird” He moved his hand and i saw what was going on. His big toe and foot where in a weird angle and looked stiff though it wasn't broken to my relief. I sighed. “ My kasan used to have the same thing happen to her right leg. I will get the ice pack out of the fridge and you'll need to keep it on as long as you can.Its going to be swollen for a bit. Don't do anything else to it. If it gets worse well need to go to the hospital. Just stay there. I'll be right back.” He nodded quickly. It looked to me he was nervously as he stared at his toe. I hugged him tight and went to the kitchen next to us. I opened a drawer to get a clean washcloth but it wasn't the right one. It was the one above to my delight. With one in hand, I walked to the fridge and opening the freezer I grabbed an ice pack. Having wrapped the pack in cloth I went back to my son and comforted him. “I'll take you upstairs.” Carefully I picked him up and holding him tight walked up the stairs slowly. 

Her own phone started to ring as was she was having tea with her brother for the first time in months. She looked down at her phone and saw who it was.she stood saying “I need to take this call.” She opened her flip phone to her face and heard his panicked voice. “Your apartment is on fire.” Her jaw dropped “I'm with yusaku right now.Is your place ready?” “No its still being fumigated.” “Wait there for me.i'll drag yusaku.stay safe.” He hung up and she closed the phone. She stared at him and glaring spoke harshly “My apartment is on fire and toichi is there . Come with me onii chan. Hes why i asked you to come here instead of my place.” His eyes went down to her stomach . “Your?” his eyes were wide. “ Yes your going to be an uncle and i'm getting married.we need to leave now.” Racing out of the cafe putting down a wad of cash for the tea and saying keep the change to the brasista they together ran out.  
Her apartment was burnt to a crisp and my sister was devastated. I could see it on her face . Then she saw toichi holding a box outside. She dragged me and she hugged him.She looked inside and was flabbergasted.I never did ask what he saved that she never told me about. I've never known for sure of everything but a picture of our parents was in there as she grabbed it out of the box and held it tight.It was then I knew that he truly cared for my sister then and there. I was glad he listened. She didn't need another break up.   
At least know she will retire for now. She's the only family I have left.Im glad she found the one . I just hope now tonight goes well for me. I think i've met mine but i have no gurante ill have the same luck.  
When he died she got depressed. The only reason she stayed in the country was for my nephew who looked so much like his cousin they had been mistaken for siblings when I had gone out with the two of them in the past. Now i'm not even sure if he remembers who kaito is to himself. A detective he may be but a photographic memory he does not have.


End file.
